fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucky Chums
Lucky Chums is episode 13b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy and Chum Chum are excited to the fact that Lucky Charlie the leprechaun is going to reveal the new mystery shape for the Magic Sugar Shapes cereal. But when the boys wind up getting Lucky Charlie himself instead of the shape, he does nothing but make them fall for his leprechaun tricks. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are bored with their breakfast of Magic Sugar Shapes cereal, as it's the same cereal with the same magical shapes. Their boredom suddenly ceases as they hear that it's their lucky day; if they have another bowl, Lucky Charlie, the mascot of the cereal, will make them a new mystery shape. Fanboy and Chum Chum think a new shape means a new cereal with a spoonful of adventure in every bite. They sing the Magic Sugar Shapes theme song and thank the announcer, who was standing at the door the whole time, for giving them the news. The boys pour the cereal into their bowls and begin digging around for the mystery shape, but it's nowhere. Suddenly, the box begins shaking, meaning there's something in there. Fanboy believes it's the mystery shape, but when Chum Chum empties it, the thing inside the box is revealed to be Lucky Charlie. He wakes up and just as they were about to catch him, he tells them that no one catches him, like what the commercials say. A long chase scene follows, and they finally catch him, meaning he has to give them the mystery shape. Lucky Charlie tells them that making shapes is a hassel, once he makes a shape for them, he has to do the same to everyone else. Chum Chum agrees, and Lucky Charlie decides they should be happy they met him. He then calls it a day and leaves, leaving Fanboy and Chum Chum disappointed. Fanboy and Chum Chum manage to stop Lucky Charlie in time, thinking he wanted them to think he forget so he can keep the new mystery shapes to himself. Chum Chum knows he's trying to trick them. They proceed to give him a really tight hug, meaning they're squeezing the rainbow out of him, like the commercials. Lucky Charlie says it's only something made up to sell stuffed dolls of himself, but then, he farts out a rainbow, leaving Hank and Chuggy amazed. Fanboy and Chum Chum bet it leads to the mystery shape and Lucky Charlie says so. Fanboy and Chum Chum sing the Magic Sugar Shapes Song and walk across the rainbow, but they suddenly realize it's a half rainbow and they fall, receiving several injuries. Lucky Charlie thanks himself for his trick, only to be stopped by an injured Fanboy and Chum Chum. They knew he got them good and he also knew that their funny bones will be broken. Fanboy asks Lucky Charlie for the mystery shape, and Lucky Charlie asks them if they did the dance. Fanboy is shocked as they didn't know about the dance, and Chum Chum adds they were never told about one. Lucky Charlie will be glad to teach them, leaving Fanboy to tell him not to deal with Chum Chum when he gets really angry. Lucky Charlie proceeds to perform The Get Your Shape Doodle Dance, and Fanboy and Chum Chum follow his moves. When it reaches the end, however, Lucky Charlie throws magic dust into their eyes, which stings. He throws them onto a taxi to Paris, and closes the door. Lucky Charlie sits down and has a conversation with a crunch monster over the phone, only to be stopped by Fanboy and Chum Chum calling from Paris. They immediately return home and ask for the mystery shape. He pulls out two four leaf clovers and tells them that they're two magical tickets that transport them to the front row of "Magic Shapes: The Movie". He thinks they don't want them, which Fanboy agrees, but Chum Chum knows he said "front row" and they go to the movie, only to discover they got tricked again. They go back to Lucky Charlie and tell him that even though the movie was enjoyable and they're looking forward to the sequel, they want the mystery shape and will not be put off again. Lucky Charlie shows them a four leaf clover ID necklace which are lifetime-pass shamrocks to Magic Shapes Amusement Park with unlimited rides on Shape Mountain. Fanboy and Chum Chum take it, but realize they were tricked again and return to him, asking for the shape with no shamrocks this time. Just as Fanboy was about to hand Lucky Charlie his towel, he tells them it's a magic towel that takes them to the first place that crosses their minds, which is the moon. The boys suddenly get transported to space, where they realize they were tricked once more. At the Fanlair, Lucky Charlie throws a party where every superhero, supervillain and creature alike are invited, and goes to answer the door while asking if everyone's having a good time. The party is soon cut short, as Fanboy and Chum Chum were at the door and asked everyone to leave as soon as they came in. Fanboy angrily tells Lucky Charlie that they had it with the awesome rides, amazing movies, and the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to walk on the moon, so they want the shape. Lucky Charlie presents them with four leaf clovers for Magic Shapes on Ice and Shapes-peare in the park, but Fanboy and Chum Chum refused to take them. Fanboy tells him that when he floats aimlessly in space, he has a lot of time to think about marshmallow shapes. They give him instances, like the Blue Balloons look like the Berry Bombs in Blastberry Cereal, the Red Baboons could pass for the Dark Pink Monkeys from Chimp Chomp Chunks, and the Purple Oranges are just orange grapes painted purple. They add that Lucky Charlie is a fraud and he never made a marshmallow shape, and he isn't even a real leprechaun. Lucky Charlie begins to get outraged due to the boys thinking he's a fraud, and they don't even think he can make them a shape. Lucky Charlie complains at this, and tells them that he can make them one, which is a shape they'll never forget. He zaps them, turning them into a marshmallow shape, implying that he literally made them the mystery shape. Chum Chum tells Fanboy that the real mystery is how delicious they taste, and Lucky Charlie decides to be the judge of that. They sing the Magic Sugar Shapes song one final time, and the episode ends while Lucky Charlie eats them. Transcript Songs *''Magic Sugar Shapes Song'' *''The Get Your Shape Doodle Dance'' Trivia *Gags in this episode **Fanboy and Chum Chum asking the Lucky Charlie the secret shape. **Lucky Charlie giving something else except the shape. *This episode along with "Bubble Trouble" was a nominee for Friday of Nickelodeon's You-Pick Premieres Week, but lost to T.U.F.F. Puppy episode, "The Rat Pack/Booby Trap". Continuity *Second time Scrivener Elf appeared without Kyle. ("Strings Attached") *Second time somebody says "hadouken." The first was in "Boog Zapper" and the third will be in "The Winners." Goofs *When Lucky Charlie says "Aw, shamrocks" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *While Fanboy is bouncing up and down during the dance, both of his feet are in an impossible position. Allusions *The title is a spoof on Lucky Charms, an American marshmallow cereal. *'Thomas & Friends' - The melody of the Magic Sugar Shapes Song is in rhythem to the song "Engine Roll Call". *The "single butt rainbow" scene parodies the viral video, Double Rainbow. The lines in the scene also echo the lines from the video verbatim. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as the announcer and Hank * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Charlie Day as Lucky Charlie :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Episodes with no female characters